Hard to get
by behindmyhazleeyes
Summary: A dramatic crossover with the pairing of Finnick(HungerGames) and Caroline(VampireDiaries) Finnick mentors Caroline through Hunger Games. While Caroline is in the arena Finnick begins to fall for caroline's other mentor Annie. Caroline wins the games and goes to confess her feelings to finnick only to find that he has another love. read to find out what happens next. bad summary


**( Tbh. I'm not the best at writing story's so…. Yeah. Feel free to give your honest opinion on my story. ****um… that's about it for now I guess. Oh and I might spell like a word or two wrong so yup ;) now I'm done lol) **

I slip out of bed and sneak out the door. My bare feet walk down the rocky dirt path to the ocean and I take a seat in the sand and watch waves crash against the shore as the sun rises. Salty sea air fills my nose as I inhale and begin to feel at home. I dig my toes into the sand and let the wind blow my blonde hair around while I tilt my head back, closing my eyes. Today is Reaping day. I've never given much thought to being picked until my father died. Ever since then I have to get tessera, to feed my family of 4. Since I'm seventeen my name will be entered thirty-two times. I open my eyes and see the sun is at full rise so I go back home to get ready for the Reaping. I open the door to see my brother and sister starting to get ready for the Reaping as well. I quickly go to my room and select a dress to wear. I let out a long heaving sigh and sit at the end of my bed. A surprised expression fills my face as I find a blue dress on my bed. I unzip my shorts and let them fall to the floor. Next I take off my shirt and put the dress on, I then step in front of my mirror. The dress ends at mid-thigh in the front and mid-calf in the back. While I look down I straighten the thick black straps of the dress and twirl around watching waves of blue fabric flow around me reminding me of the ocean. I grab a pair of my mother's black heels and put them on before I start to do my hair. Once my long straight hair is smooth on my shoulders I exit my room, prepared for the Reaping. "You look beautiful, Caroline." My younger sister, Eva says, in awe. "Not as beautiful as you." I say with a small smile. She gives a smaller smile, I can tell she is nervous; after all it is her first Reaping. I turn to my brother. "Ready to go?" I ask. He just nods silently. He regrets allowing me to take tessera instead of him. "It's ok, they won't pick me … I promise." I say soothingly, touching his arm. The square isn't a long walk from our home. Eva clutches my hand tightly. We get in line to register for the Reaping. Eva watches a worker as they take the finger of a young boy and quickly prick it. Tears slowly fill her eyes as we edge closer to the front of the line. "Don't worry, they're only going to take your blood." I say with a comforting tone. The tears leave her eyes just as fast as they appeared, but I can tell something is still bothering her. "Eva, if they pick you, you know I'd volunteer, without out a doubt." I say. Only she's not the only one I'm worried about getting picked. Our blood is taken we separate to our own age groups. I look at the stage and see the mayor along with Finnick Odiar a former victor sitting patiently as citizens of district for make their way to the square. Finnick sends me a flirty wink causing me to roll my eyes. Most girls would love to get a wink from Finnick but I could care less, he's been after me ever since he laid his eyes upon me, too bad for him I'm hard to get. Now, I won't lie Finnick Odiar is very sexy, but he's not my type. He's too big of a flirt and he is a little too cocky for my taste. You never know, there could be more to him but I can see the way he's looking at all the girls here. He treats us girls like toys, he plays with us and once he gets a new one, he won't even remember our name. Finnick was a victor four years ago. He was chosen at the age of fourteen. District four plays an essential role, bringing the capital the bounty of the sea. We are adept with nets and tridents, we also can swim like fish ourselves, but usually it's unlikely for a citizen from our district to win. That's why we only have two victors Finnick and Annie, who happens to be late. I watch Annie and our district escort, Jhoan Lockwood take their seats amongst the four chairs. Shortly after every one has arrived our Mayor begins to tell a story, it's the same story every year. The Mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read. He reads the story of Panem, the country that rose up out of the ashes of a place once called North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the storms, the fires, the encroaching seas that swallowed up so much of the land, the brutal war for what little substance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capital ringed by thirteen districts which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the dark days, the uprising of the districts against the capital. Twelve were defeated the thirteenth oliberated. The treaty of treason gave us new laws to live by to guarantee peace and gave us our yearly reminder that the dark days must never be repeated it gave us the Hunger Games. The Mayor sits back down and Jhoan shows a short film and it is now time for the name drawing. Just to add to my bad luck, the odds are not in my favor. The rules of the Hunger Games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy called tributes to participate. The twenty-four tributes will be imprisoned in an outdoor arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. "Ladies and Gentlemen the time has come … welcome to Panem's sixty-ninth annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor, Ladies first!" Jhoan says gleefully. Her fingers stir through the many papers and her hand comes out holding a piece of paper that could hold anyone's name one it. She unfolds the paper with her long purple nails, which match her wig. "Caroline Forbes!" The worst feeling overcomes me as I hear my name. I put on a fake smile and make my way to the stage. Finnick gives me a sad smile causing curious thoughts to rule my brain. I watch as Annie smirks at me. I can tell she is happy I have been chosen. She slept with my ex-boyfriend , Lucky for me I'm close friends with her sister so I was able to give a harsh brake up to him for cheating on me. I step on the stage next to Jhoan and wait to see who will be my district partner. "Cull Carsile!" Jhoan says. This day just gets better. I get a two weeks' notice of my death and then here comes my ex to make the two weeks miserable. I see Cull climb the stage with a face as white as the clouds in the sky. "You two may shake hands." The mayor says. I reject his hand and the peacekeepers bring me to the justice building to say my goodbyes. My brother comes in first, tears falling from his eyes as he hugs me with a reassuring squeeze. "I'm so sorry, this is entirely my fault." He chokes out sadly. "No its not, it was my choice … I'd rather it be me than you." I say shaking my head. He holds me in silence and then the peacekeepers take him away.

**( Ok that's it for now but I'm new to this so if anyone reads this please comment how to upload more because I don't know if you make a new document or what but yeah. I hope you liked the story sorry if it's boring lol I found it boring but you know oh well :/)**


End file.
